


Saranno solo rimorsi, fumo e caffè.

by MidoriNoEsupuri



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3198230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriNoEsupuri/pseuds/MidoriNoEsupuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[WARNING: Post Reichenbach - MorMor]<br/>Jim Moriarty si è sparato sul tetto del Bart's, poco prima che Sherlock Holmes si lanciasse nel vuoto. Sebastian Moran, cecchino dell'unico consulente criminale esistente al mondo, adesso è solo. Solo contro i ricordi, contro la pioggia, contro i rimorsi. <br/>"Ci sono delle volte in cui riesco a parlarti solo di notte, o solo all’alba. Come oggi.<br/>Ci sono delle volte in cui, invece, vorrei solo gridarti di andartene a fanculo. Tu, Sherlock Holmes, la piscina, il fucile, le prove di resistenza e il sesso. Vaffanculo e basta.<br/>Ci sono delle volte in cui mi maledico per non averti mai detto che ti odio.<br/>Ci sono delle volte in cui mi maledico per non averti mai detto che ti amo.<br/>Ma ci saranno delle volte in cui, tra i miei pensieri per te, ci saranno solo rimorsi, fumo… E caffè."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saranno solo rimorsi, fumo e caffè.

« **_ Saranno solo rimorsi,  
fumo e caffè _ ** .»

Ci sono delle cose che avrei voluto dirti, Jim. Cose che forse non meritavi di sentirti dire.  
Ci sono delle volte in cui mi pento di non averti mai tirato un pugno. E quelli te li meritavi tutti.  
Ci sono delle volte in cui ti ho detestato così tanto da odiare persino maledirti mentalmente. E, forse, ti meritavi anche questo.  
Ci sono delle volte in cui mi fermo sulla terrazza della villa, in canotta e pantaloni, con gli anfibi sporchi di terra o sangue secco, e fumo.  
Ci sono delle volte in cui penso a quanto questa mia abitudine ti facesse incazzare, e sorrido mentre continuo a fumare.  
Proprio non ti piaceva.  
Sai, Jim. Sono proprio sul tuo prezioso terrazzo, la solita sigaretta e il solito abbigliamento trasandato. Lo so che mi stai guardando e mi stai sibilando da lassù, come un serpente inferocito, di andare a darmi una pulita, di smettere di fumare, di stare attento a non versarmi addosso il caffè la mattina perché sono ancora troppo addormentato. Tra l’altro, tu il caffè lo odi.  
Anche oggi, ho il solito pensiero per te.  
Sta piovendo. Odiavi quando succedeva, mentre a me continua a piacere tutto questo scrosciare, ritmico e grigio. Le gocce chiare, dritte come le righe sui tuoi completi, ogni tanto si infrangono anche sulle mie braccia nude.  
Fa freddo, ma sono comunque in canotta. Almeno sento ancora qualcosa. Il freddo, il fumo nella gola, l’odore di caffè sulla canotta. Mi è caduto anche ieri mattina, ma l’ho fatto di proposito. Volevo sentirti gridare che dovevo stare più attento, ma tu non l’hai fatto.  
Forse eri più arrabbiato di quanto pensassi.  
Questa… Questa è solo un’altra prova, vero Jim? Un’altra delle tue trovate sceniche per farmi diventare più forte.  
So che è così, Jim. _Non mentirmi_.  
Non so cosa voglio dirti, ora che ci penso.  
Prima c’è stato un tuono assordante, forse non riesco a trovarti nella villa perché ti sei nascosto da qualche parte, come un gatto pauroso. La notte sta lasciando il posto all’alba, vedo il sole pallido dietro le nubi gonfie per il temporale, il fumo che si perde nell’aria gelida del mattino. Finisco lentamente la sigaretta, il gusto amaro che mi infiamma la bocca, lasciandola cadere in strada e guardando per un po’ a terra. Non c’è nessuno, Londra sta ancora dormendo.  
Sai, Jim. Penso che andrò a farmi un altro caffè. Devo stare sveglio, in caso tu stia per tornare con una missione… Devo essere sempre pronto. Mi perdonerai, se anche stamattina ti volto le spalle per scendere in cucina, vero?  
Ma sì, so che lo farai. Preparerò la colazione anche per te, come ho sempre fatto. E tu non scenderai a mangiarla nemmeno oggi, perchè mi hai beccato a fumare sul terrazzo e sei arrabbiato.  
Ah, adesso so che cosa dirti. Vedi…  
Ci sono delle volte in cui riesco a parlarti solo di notte, o solo all’alba. Come oggi.  
Ci sono delle volte in cui, invece, vorrei solo gridarti di andartene a fanculo. Tu, Sherlock Holmes, la piscina, il fucile, le prove di resistenza e il sesso. _Vaffanculo e basta_.  
Ci sono delle volte in cui mi maledico per non averti mai detto che ti odio.  
Ci sono delle volte in cui mi maledico per non averti mai detto che ti amo.  
Ma ci saranno delle volte in cui, tra i miei pensieri per te, ci saranno solo rimorsi, fumo… E caffè.  
Che ti piaccia o meno, Jim.  
 


End file.
